Cartoon death matches
by murgirl-101
Summary: This is a series of mortle combat cartoon style! please review. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Sailor Taurus VS CCSakura

Shiz~ Welcome to our senshi vs Other caricters death matches!  
Foofoo~ todays match is Sailor Taurus vs Cardcaptor Sakura!  
Mistress 9~ Lets see our interviewer, Whitefire, chat to our contestants!  
Whitefire~ Hi, I'm Whitefire! As Starfires cousin I happen to be the brains  
of the gein pool!  
Foofoo~ Just talk to them!!!!!!  
Whitefire~ Okay! Sailor Taurus how do you feel about Sakura?  
Sailor Taurus~ Shes a complete baka! Her only wepons are her pethedic  
cards! I will easly beat her.  
Whitefire~ Okay! Cardcaptor Sakura, how whould you relate to that?  
Sakura~ LIAR!!! My cards will defeat you!  
Sailor Taurus~ Youre such a spastic Yugioh person! Its actually amusing!  
(takes a sip of her pepsi)  
Sakura~ CARDCAPTOR IM A CARDCAPTOR YOU MORON!!  
Sailor Taurus~ (O__________O) Moron?! Thats it! Lets fight!  
Sakura~ Bring it on!!!  
Whitefire~ Wate until you get to the battle feild!!!  
Sailor Taurus~ TAURUS CRYSTAL BULL SMASH!!!  
Sakura~ BLOCK CARD RELEASE AND DISPELL!!  
Whitefire~ WATE UNTIL THE BATTLE FEILD THAN YOU CAN PUNCH EACH OTHERS  
BRAINS OUT!  
Sailor Taurus and Sakura stop and freeze  
*speakers*~ Sailor taurus and Kitty Sakura please go to the battle feild.  
Mistress9~ Okay peaps, LET THE MATCH BEGEN!!!  
Sailor Taurus~ Venus give me stranth!! Taurus Star Power Dress Up!!! (turns  
into super sailor Taurus)  
Kitty Sakura~ Fight card release and dispell!  
Taurus~ Taurus star ribbon chain!  
Villuy~ Oh my gosh it distroyed Fight card compleatley! Now what whould  
sakura do!  
Sakura~ Thunder card, release and dispell!  
Tin neako~ What a stupid move that Kitty Sakura did! Sailor Taurus's  
element is Earth, that meens she can control the weather!  
Mistress9~ Tin neako?! What are you doing here?!  
Taurus~ Fool! Taurus Earthquake Smash!  
Mistress9~ OMG! The Thunder card has been burried completely underneath the  
battlefield!!!!  
Sakura~ Thunder card, fight card, return to your power conbind!  
Taurus~ ready to give up? You know that I'm stronger! (eyes turn red)  
Villuy~ Jeasumz crow!!! Sailor Taurus's eyes are blood red!!!! Thats not  
good!! Run Sakura, run!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura~ (runs for dear life) Oh no!!  
Taurus~ If you were wharing red, this would be very amusing! Cosmic bull  
charge!!! (glows and changes into a mexican bull) 'You cant run!!!'  
Mistress9~ Hey guys?  
Foofoo~ what?  
Mistress9~ Wheres Kiroberos and lee?  
Shiz~ we tied them up.  
Mistress9~ oh ok!!! Oh crap!!!! Taurus it stampeading the crap out of  
Sakura!  
Villuy~ Shes getting up! Shes strugling! Shes up!  
Sakura~ Please......stop.......I.......dident meen to attack you.(slips a  
card out of her sleeve)  
Taurus~ (turns back to senshi form) I'm so sorry. I dident meen to, I just  
wanted to win thats all.  
Sakura~ Ha! Wood card release and dispell!  
Taurus~ Crud! I cant beleive I fell for it! (gets tied up in weed-like  
branches) Let me go! Please!  
Tin neako~ OMG!!! Taurus has stop breathing! Wate, shes moving, and her  
eyes are red again. OMG!!!!! she distroied the wood card!!! And Taurus's  
hand is near Sakura's face, this is it! Its all over!!!  
Taurus~ You tried to pull a fast one on me getting in touch with my  
emotions, now its to late for you to kill me. DIE!!! (hair gets pulled back  
as Sakura slowly dies in a blinding flash) Taurus earth element blast!  
Shiz~ ITS ALL OVER! SAILOR TAURUS WINS!  
Mistress9~ Wow that was fast!  
Viluy~ The romours were right! Sailor Taurus cant be beat!!!!!  
Sailor Taurus detransforms and sighs.  
*****************authors note***************  
MG_101~ I hoped you liked it! Its my first one! Well its the end of winter  
vacation and its time for school! God help us all. It will probably take a  
wile for me to put up a new death match. so any ideas would do! Just make  
shure that its anime, x-men evolution, teen titans, or powerpuff girls. E-  
mail me (punkkittygrl@hotmail.com) any sugestions.  
Foofoo~ IVE GOT ONE!!!! Captain underpants vs Piccolo  
Shiz~ ME TWO!!!! Starfire vs Dr. Tomoe  
Sailor moon~ ME THREE Goku vs a deer!  
MG_101~ (-_____-) Please help me!  
******************************************* 


	2. Samurai Jack vs Kenshin

s  
Disclaimer: I dont own any charicters exept my own, THANK YOU!!!  
  
Shizz and Foofoo~ Were Baaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkk!  
Mistress9~ You guys our inbox of matches!  
Foofoo~ Wow. Shizz, put all of those e-mails inside that hat!  
MG_101~ Hey thats my hat!  
Mistress9~ OH WELL!  
A_Vee_Bee~hi peeps!  
MG_101~ Hey guys meet my long lost friend A_vee_bee! hey AVB why dontcha  
like intro the warriors for todays show?  
Mistress9~ But thats my job!  
MG_101~ well your fired and you can be hired with whitefire!  
Mistress9~Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
AVB~ I hate everything...-_____-  
Shizz~ So whos vs who? AVB?  
AVB~ Todays match is (pulls out a peace of paper) Kenshin VS Samirai Jack!  
Special thanks to yottle3! lets give her a roound of appluse everyone!  
Everyone~ (sacastically) Yea....  
AVB~ (losing her sanity) SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!  
Everyone~um..um...YEA!!!!!!!!! (clapping)  
taurus~(throws Mistress9 out the window)  
Mistress9~Waaaaa ow!!!! whyd ya do that?  
taurus~you still have my zodiac star septar, give it back!!!  
Mistress9~ oh fine (throws taurus her septar)  
taurus~ Thankyou (walks off leaving Mistress9 on the ground)  
Mistress9~ Uh...HELP!?  
Shizz~ Whatever.  
Foofoo~ Whitefire!  
Shizz and Foofoo~ Do your stuff!!  
********conversation room*********  
Whitefire~ Hi I'm Whitefire!!!!  
Kenshin~ Hi Im Kenshin, that I am. (bows)  
Samurai Jack~ I am Jack. (bows)  
Whitefire~ OOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAY.....So Kenshin are you from the planet  
Japan?  
Kenshin~ EHE?  
Mistress9~ (holding camra) Uhhhh Whitefire, Japans a country, not a planet.  
Whitefire~ OH!!! NO ONE TELLS ME THESE THINGS!!!!!!!!  
Kenshin~ Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh (sweat drop) Yes im from japan. That I am.  
Jack~ I am from China!  
Whitefire~ Really Kenshin, you realy need to stop being so kind!!!  
Kenshin~ Why, that i ask?  
Whitefire~ See? Youre doing it again.  
Kenshin~ Doing what, that....  
Whitrefire~ Stop! (holds up her hand to his face) just go alredy, your up!  
Jack and Kenshin bow to Whitefire than leave.  
Whitefire~ Thank Cryptonia! That was the most stressful interview ever!  
(lays back on her bean bag chair)  
****at the battle field.....****  
Shizz~ This will be the most Goarey and samuri-like fight ever!!  
Foofoo~ Ya! Hey Tellu, how does it look like down there?  
Tellu~ There Just standing there!!! They bowed once and now there just  
staring at eachother!!! Its way confusing!!  
Cyborg (on the intercom)~ Ready.....fight y'all!!  
Tellu~ (sweatdrops) oops.  
Mistress9 (holding "ANIME TV" (my made up tv station) camra~ You goober!!!  
The fight hasent even started yet!  
Tellu~ OMG!!! Jack has made the first move and Kenshin doges the blow with  
his sword!  
Villuy (also down at the battle field)~ Kenshins eyes are yellow now! You  
know what that meens? (pionts to audiance)  
Audiance~ Batosi!!!!! (^.^)  
Villuy~ Thats right!! (^__0)  
Eduial~ Wow, Batosi is kicking B-U-T-T!!!!  
Villuy~ Eduial butts not a swear.  
Eduial~ Yah but I have this monster spelling test tomarrow at the HIVE  
(from teen titans) and I dont want to mispell a single word!  
Tellu~ Gals gals the fight has started, ya know. So quit bickering and lets  
get on with the fight!  
Mimete~ Wow! The fight is realy getting all out! It seems that Jack has the  
upper hand but does the batosi have a plan wating?  
Capryne~ Who knows! Do you, Petite roll?  
Petite roll~ I dont now? Wate Kenshin just fell down, cause of Jacks  
peircing strike!!!  
Capryne~ OMG poor Kenshin is bleeding threw his knee, now he cant stand up!  
Kenshin fans~ *gasp* Oh no!! (..O________O..)  
Miss Karu~ Kenshin!!!!(......O__________O......)  
Yilluy~ Kenshin gets up slowley, know he has his sword out, on the blade  
side!  
Mimete~ Will this be the end of Samuri Jack?  
Haku~ HAHAHA, foolish samuri warrior!!!  
Mimete~ Ok, who invited him???  
Mistress9~ Sorry, but hes sooooo dreamy!  
Villuy~ EHE?????????!!!!!!! Ok thats an odd pair.  
Tellu~ Yah!  
Foofoo~ JUST GET ON WITH THE BATTLE!!! (yelling from the balconey were the  
hostesses are)  
Mistress9~ I read you loud and clear!  
Eduial~ Wow it looks like they are both scared up and theres blood  
everyware!!! Ugh, it makes me sick!!!  
Villuy~ Just suck it up Eduial!!  
Both fighter's swords colide  
Batosi~ Youre.....a...good....fighter....Jack!  
Jack~ Thanks! (Adds more stranth to his sword)  
Kenshin falls over  
Karu~ Kenshin!!!  
Raven (the ref)~ 1 2 3....  
Jack (puts his sword down)~ Its over. (puts it away)  
Raven~ 4..5...6..7......  
Kenshin~ (gets up) You are the best samuri, I solute you. (bows)  
Jack~ Thank you.  
Kenshin~ This battle was an all out one. But I just couldent handle it. I'm  
sorry, but I forfit.  
Raven~ Kenshin forfits, The winner is (points to Jacks red flag) Samuri  
Jack!  
Villuy~ Well there you have it! Kenshin looses! Its to bad he dident die,  
because I hate him! Even more than Jack.  
Tellu (Interups Villuy's spotlight)~ This has been the Cartoon death  
matches coming to you from us, the witches five!!!  
Foofoo~ WAAAH!!!! I wanted Jack to loose!!!  
Shizz~ oh shut up!! Its not my fault you betted on Kenshin, now gimmie my  
fifty!!!  
  
-------------authors note--------------  
MG_101~ Thank you so much Yottle3!!!! I would of had to do the Goku deer  
thing without your help!!!  
Sailormoon~ But I like that one!  
AVB~ UGH!! Shut up moon brat!!!  
Shizz~ (sweat drop) hehehehe, can we go now?  
MG_101~ ONE SEC!!!! Remember to e-mail me all of your suggestions!!!!  
All~ Siyonara!!!! 


End file.
